Uchuu Keiji Shaider
, translated into English as '''Space Sheriff Shaider', is the third part of the Metal Hero Series, the last of the Space Sheriff Trilogy. It aired on TV Asahi from March 2, 1984 to March 1, 1985. Its action footage was used for Season 2 of VR Troopers. For distribution purposes, Toei refers to this television series as Space Captain Sheider. Plot In college studying archaeology, Dai Sawamura deciphered the figures on the Nazca Plain in Peru. Impressed by this feat, the Galactic Union Police recruited him and trained him to be Earth's third Space Sheriff, after which he was given the code name 'Shaider' in memory of an ancient warrior who defeated the villain Emperor Kubilai and brought down the Fuuma 12,000 years ago. When the Fuuma returns, Dai is deputized as he returns to Earth to battle the Fuuma. Characters Valvios Crew *Annie Galactic Union Patrol *Commander Qom *Marin *Mimi *Gavan *Sharivan *Ullu *Kitz *Andro *Vivian Earth *Kojiro Oyama *Yoko *Hiroyuki, Wataru, Shin, Rumi, Mio, and Kyoko *Warrior Shaider Fushigi World Fuuma *Great Emperor Kubilai **Kubilai Body *Priest Poe *Commander Hessler *Himley *Girls Army **Girl 1 **Girl 2 **Girl 3 **Girl 4 **Girl 5 *Beasts *Soldier Miraclers Fushigi Beasts *Balibali (1) *Petpet (2) *Girugiru (3) *Meromero (4) *Mujimuji (5) *Gokugoku (6) *Barabara (7) *Kerokero (8) *Tamtam (9) *Paspas (10) *Getogeto (11) *Roborobo (12) *Kotokoto (13) *Guriguri (14) *Gamegame (15) *Bokeboke (16) *Girigiri (17) *Muumuu (18) *Magmag (19) *Shigishigi (20) *Surisuri (21) *Umiumi (22) *Gasgas (23) *Lovelove (24) *Psypsy (25) *Kamikami (26) *Deathdeath (27) *Itoito (29) *Buyobuyo (30) *Fumafuma (31) *Karikari (32) *Marimari (33) *Kagekage (34) *Daridari (35) *Comcom (36) *Guchiguchi (37) *Moviemovie (38) *Satasata (39) *Muchimuchi (Movie 2) *Terotero (40) *Pairpair (41) *Hebihebi (42) *Tsutatsuta (43) Other Villains *Meteor Gunman Omega (Movie 1) Episodes Movies *Uchuu Keiji Shaider (宇宙刑事シャイダー, Uchū Keiji Shaidā, 7/14/84) (Takes place between episodes 19 & 20) *Pursuit! The Strange Kidnappers! (追跡! しぎしぎ誘拐団, Shikisiki! Shingi-Shingi Yukaidan, 12/22/84) (Takes place between episodes 39 & 40) Cast *Dai Sawamura: Hiroshi Tsuburaya *Annie: Naomi Morinaga *Commander Qom: Toshiaki Nishizawa *Mimi: Wakiko Kano *Marin: Kyoko Nashiro *Kojiro Oyama: Masayuki Suzuki *Kubilai: Shōzō Iizuka (voice) *Poe: Jun Yoshida *Hessler: Kazuhiko Kubo *Girl 1: Keiko Nawa *Girl 2: Kano Aya (Episode 1-15) *Girl 2: Hiroko Oouti (aka Mai Oishii) (Episode 16-35) *Girl 2: Yumiko Yashima (Episode 36-48) *Girl 3: Yoshimi Kawashima *Girl 4: Kojima Noriko *Girl 5: Rina Naoi *Sei﻿ Hayami: Kaori Takahashi (Episode 38) *Vivian: Kiyomi Tsukada (Episode 41) *Narrator: Tōru Ōhira Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition and Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition and Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: Akira Kushida In Other Countries Uchuu Keiji Shaider was released in the Philippines as Shaider in the mid-1980s, where it became the first tokusatsu show to be dubbed in Tagalog. For the Tagalog dub, Dai Sawamura was renamed Alexis,' '''The Strange Dimension became known as the' Time-Space Warp, '& they even call Shaider a "''Pulis Pangkalawakan" (Space Cop). In 2007, the GMA Network would produce a loose sequel series with Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan. It was met with mixed reception from fans. It was also released in France in the 1980s as ''Capitaine Sheider (''Captain Sheider) and its first 3 episodes were aired by TF1, however the series didn't reached the same success as Gyaban. Video Game A video game based on the TV series, The Space Sheriff Spirits, was released for the PlayStation 2 system on May 25, 2006 by Bandai Namco. This product was made available in Japan, Hong Kong and Taiwan. The actors for Gavan and Sharivan reprised their roles, but Hiroshi Tsuburaya died before the game was developed. Series